Prelude to Power
by Lyndal
Summary: Begins where the ending of GW series starts and turns into a new type of Endless Waltz story with most of the characters from the series and movie....
1. Ending of Gundam Wing

Prelude to Power Prologue (a.k.a My ending the Gundam Wing series)  
  
This is not related to my fic on my ending to EW. This is going to be a prologue to a fic that I'm starting to write. It assumes Endless Waltz never happens. Also differs from the actual anime ending. I'm using poetic licence, so don't sue!  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows that every fanfic author doesn't own this anime. Everyone knows that, so why bother suing? It's not as if we're trying to get money from this! *rant, rant*  
  
Hilde has just returned from Libra in bad shape. After being told by Duo that Relena is on Libra, Heero makes the journey over to rescue her.  
  
"Hey, where did Heero go?" Quatre asked the others. Trowa and Wufei shrugged while Duo smirked. "Duo, you know, right?" Quatre asked again, this time directing the question to Duo. "Yeah, he went to Libra. To rescue the princess." There was a snort from the other side of the room. Quatre and Duo turned to see Trowa smirking and Wufei looking in disgust. "What's up with you two?" Duo asked "The thought of Heero sneaking out. to see a girl." Trowa said, trying to keep his face straight. Wufei just made a noise of annoyance.  
  
"Security breech!" "Damn!" Quinze muttered "Second one today. I thought I ordered everyone to up security after the last breech." The soldiers on the bridge winced internally, not wanting to meet the angered bridge commander's eyes. "Catalonia!" yelled Quinze. The blonde girl spun around to meet the gaze of her superior "Yes sir?" she asked, her voice full of sarcasm. "Go to miss Relena's quarters, guard her and make sure she doesn't escape." Dorothy nodded and left for Relena's quarters. Quinze turned his attention to the bridge crew. "Total lockdown, nothing comes in until after it has been properly searched." A chorus of 'yes sir's echoed through the room.  
  
In a locked room in the battleship Libra, Relena Peacecraft sat watching the MS battles from the United Earth Sphere and White Fang. Meaningless battles. She had changed from what she wore when she arrived to a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. 'Much more comfortable,' she thought. She heard the door behind her unlock and open. "I have nothing to say to anyone, so fuck off." There was a sound of clucking. "And there I go thinking that you were raised to respect others. then you use common language, no better than the rest of us." Realisation hit Relena like a ton of bricks. "Heero?" spinning around, she saw the boy standing in the closed doorway. Heero nodded in affirmation. Relena stepped closer. "We're you just calling me a priss?" Heero just glared at her. After a few minutes of glaring at each other, Heero replied coldly "You just assumed that I did, your highness." Relena snorted. "I'm not royalty, well, not anymore. So I don't want to be treated like I am, I never did like it." Heero nodded in reply. After a minute, he said "It's not safe for you here. I'm taking you back to Peacemillion." Relena glared "Not before I talk to my brother." She said, her tone of voice rising slightly, indicating her stubbornness. "Zechs has done with talking. All he wants to do now is fight." Relena shook her head. "I'm still not leaving." Heero sighed. Hearing footsteps outside the room and the code being inputted into the lock, he grabbed Relena's wrist. "Hey. what are you. let me go!" Not listening, Heero dragged Relena to another door and busted the lock, just as Dorothy Catalonia entered the room. She held a gun at the ready. "Hold it right there. Neither of you are leaving this room. Yuy, put your hands in the air and step away from miss Relena." Heero, being unarmed, put his hands up and moved slightly to the left.  
  
Treize Khushrenada, the sovereign of Earth, sat with Lady Une in the control room of MO II. "Mr Treize, are you sure that Tallgeese II will hold up against the Epyon?" Lady asked, looking out of the window onto the battle ahead. Treize nodded, revelling in silence. Lady sighed and put a hand on Treize's shoulder. "Please come out of this alive."  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft sat making the final adjustments to the Epyon when someone unexpected showed up. "Lucrezia." Noin smiled and floated up to her old friend. "You don't have to fight, Zechs. We can settle things. Treize is willing to talk." Milliardo shook his head. "I'm sorry Noin. But this fight isn't against Treize." "Then who." Not answering, Milliardo went back to his work, ignoring the young woman next to him. Noin tried to figure who the intended opponent was, getting nowhere.  
  
"What do you mean he left?" Sally asked, rounding on the four young boys. None of them answered and were spared from answering by Howard. "He went off to get that Peacecraft girl." Duo, Trowa and Quatre smirked while Wufei scowled. "He didn't take his gundam, we're coming up to a battle and he didn't take it! God his is so frustrating!" "Don't take it personally, he's always pulling stunts for that girl!" Duo said. Sally turned to him. "While Libra's power is down, you four will infiltrate and bring it down from the inside." "What about the mobile dolls and the MS earth troops?" Quatre asked "They're too busy fighting each other, and besides, you four are gundam pilots right. No problems." Sally replied. The four pilots were shoved out of the room and told to board their gundams for immediate departure. "Man. That woman is like a marauding soldier." Duo complained "Ex-Alliance major. That's her job." Trowa simply said "Come on, let's go get ready." Quatre said, making his way to the equipment room. The other two shrugged and followed but Wufei stayed behind. "I'm going to get you Treize, once and for all."  
  
After Dorothy had called six White Fang troops to Relena's quarters, Heero was promptly handcuffed and dragged from the room. Dorothy took hold of Relena and pulled her along after them. "Why are you doing this Dorothy?" Relena asked. Dorothy laughed slightly "Your brother has requested me to bring you to him, along with soldier boy over there." Relena said nothing, but allowed herself to be pulled along by Dorothy. When they reached a door, Dorothy inputted a code and entered the room. Inside sat Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin. "Roberts, Luca, Benns, Petersham, Walters, McMasters. You may leave." The six saluted and left the room. Dorothy took a seat next to Relena and waited for what Milliardo had to say. He stood up and looked down at his sister and her attempted rescuer. "So we meet again Yuy." Heero glared at Milliardo, hatred evident in the defiant stare. Milliardo merely nodded in return. "Relena. My little sister." "What do you want Milliardo?" Relena asked, same cold stare as Heero's fixed onto her brother's face. "Why don't I just show you."  
  
Trowa sat in the cockpit of his gundam, waiting for clearance to move out of Peacemillion's docking bay. Checking over stats, he made sure that all guns were fully operational and the army knife that was hidden in one of the arms was able to flick freely out if needed. Final checks were made on the space jetpack that made Heavyarms, a suit usually meant for long range land battles, able to be propelled and manoeuvred in space. "Ok Trowa, you're clear." Sally said. "Roger that." Trowa took off into space, followed by Wufei. The four rendezvoused close to Libra. "Duo, take the south side. Trowa, the eastern side. Wufei." "Where did he go?" Duo asked. Quatre shrugged "Well whatever it is, he has a reason for doing it." Trowa replied calmly. "Whatever you say." Duo said. The three remaining gundams made their way to Libra.  
  
When Wufei arrived with Altron to MO II, he waited until he saw Tallgeese II before he made another move. "Ah, Wufei Chang. It is good to fight you again," came a mocking voice. "Treize Khushrenada. Do you really think that peace can be achieved while you are at the head of earth?" Wufei growled, using the twin beam trident to attack the mobile suit before him. The Tallgeese blocked and retaliated with the beam sabre. The two suits engaged in an all out battle, one for honour and justice not wanting to stop until one was completely destroyed. Whenever Altron took a swing, Tallgeese blocked and attacked just as fiercely. "Why aren't you using the dragon claws?" Treize asked. Wufei growled in reply. Treize pulled out the second beam sabre and began attacking again, making Wufei work much harder for the victory.  
  
Milliardo turned on a monitor. A map of the Earth, moon and the five colony clusters showed up. "We are here." Milliardo said as he pointed to a position near L1. He continued "This is where Peacemillion and MO-II are." He pointed to two different points on the map. Relena interrupted "This is what you brought us here for? A geography lesson?" Milliardo shook his head. "Once the three align with Earth, Mars, Venus, Mercury, the Moon, L1 and L5 the thing that will make or break the world will appear." Heero shook his head "You're crazy." Milliardo ignored him and turned to Relena. "If our mother was still alive, she would've been proud of you." Relena nodded. Milliardo gave her a quick brotherly hug and pushed her towards the door. "Go. I can't keep you here anymore." Heero turned to follow her but was stopped by Milliardo. "Look after her, she's a good girl but politics is not what she needs to do." Heero blinked at him a few times before leaving. The oldest Peacecraft watched his little sister and the boy that stole her heart who in return had his heart and soul stolen by the girl. Noin spoke up. "You've done a good thing Zechs." "He just let them go! How could you do that Mr Milliardo?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"We're going to ram Peacemillion into Libra," ordered Sally. The crew around her gave her funny looks. Howard nodded and sent a message that all civilians were to evacuate to MO-II. Once they had all left, the crew began to throw the engines into overdrive.  
  
On Libra, three of the gundam pilots were facing troubles of their own. Quatre had found the Mobile Doll control room. and Dorothy. They were now in a fight, Quatre blocking all Dorothy's wild swipes. "We shouldn't be fighting at all, Dorothy!" Quatre said, as he dodged out of the way. "Fighting is in the human conscious! In war it's kill or be KILLED!" she yelled at him. "We are the same." Dorothy stopped and looked at him. Quatre added. "We have both lost our parents and our lives to this war." Dorothy lunged forward and then there was a long silence. The only sound was Quatre groaning as he pulled the fencing coil out of his side. He fell and was caught by Dorothy. "I'm so sorry Quatre, I thought that you would've dodged. I'm sorry, please be alright." Quatre looked up at her as his vision swam in and out of focus, he smiled. "You're kinder. than me." Dorothy shook her head "I'm a coward, Quatre. I only fight to be noticed. I'm afraid of being invisible." Quatre reached up a hand and touched Dorothy's face gently. "It's ok. ok to be afraid. ugh." Quatre fainted. At that moment, Trowa entered the room and saw Dorothy crying over Quatre's unconscious and bleeding body. She looked up at him and said "I. I killed. I killed Quatre. I didn't mean to. sorry." then she broke down and sobbed loudly.  
  
Duo stood next to a door, listening. Inside he heard voices. "That's gotta be them." He said to himself. Then he called out "Back away from the door if you don't wanna get hurt!" After he blew open the lock, he looked in and then quickly shut it again. "That was NOT what I wanted to see." He opened the door again and saw the five gundam scientists all sitting around, looking at Duo. "Well look who it is," said Instructor H "What are you five doin here?" asked Duo as he took a seat "We were put in here after building the Mercuries and Veyate." Dr J replied "Looks like Quinze pulled a fast one on us," said Professor G Duo shook his head. After a few minutes, talk turned to the zero system. "Could you explain why you built the zero system? And how do you control it." Duo asked. Dr J began to explain. "I built it with the help of Relena's real father." "Wait! I thought he was a pacifist king!" exclaimed Duo, surprised and confused "King Peacecraft is the father of Milliardo, Relena's father was really Mr Dorlain the whole time." Dr J explained. Duo blinked a few times "So that's why they look different." "Before you interrupted me, I built the zero system with the help of Mr Dorlain, Howard and Katrina Peacecraft back in 183. The first test pilot was a man named Trowa Barton. When he couldn't control the system, we went back and looked at the schematics. After many months, we found the answer." Dr J paused for a breath "What was it?" asked Duo "Two three year olds playing on the floor of the lab. Katrina's daughter, Relena and a kid known only as Heero. We put them both into the zero cockpit and began the tests. It worked perfectly." "What happened after that?" Duo asked, eager to know more. "The Alliance found out what we were doing and we had to part ways. Relena went to live with her real father and step-mother, the Dorlains. I left with Heero and went to L1, taking the zero research with me. Howard went to America and founded the sweepers, keeping some of the vital information which I had in my head. Katrina Peacecraft died soon after leaving Relena with Mr Dorlain." "But if the zero system worked properly with two pilots, why was it only used by one?" Duo asked. Dr J laughed. "Katrina was sly and made sure her daughter was kept away until later. So Heero was left to fine tune the system. She didn't want her daughter to be trained as a soldier." Duo nodded his head and stood up. "Well I guess I should take you all back to Peacemillion then."  
  
Heero stopped and listened. Relena turned around and asked him what was wrong. "Peacemillion is going to ram Libra." Relena nodded and they ran to find a small room. They opened the door and saw Trowa and Dorothy with a wounded Quatre. "What happened?" Relena asked. Dorothy looked down and shook her head. "Peacemillion is about to ram Libra," said Heero. The others nodded and Trowa pulled Quatre under a control panel, Dorothy followed. Heero grabbed Relena and pulled her under another control panel, closer to the door, he held her close, as if afraid to lose her. They all waited for the crash.  
  
Outside the room, Duo listened and heard the overdrive engines of Peacemillion coming closer at an alarming rate. "Oh SHIT!" he yelled as he dashed into the closest room. Inside he found the others and quickly slid next to Trowa. Outside they could hear soldiers yelling and running down the corridor and Peacemillion's engine. When the impact occurred, layers of wall and ceiling fell to the floor. When the group looked out, they saw that they could get onto Peacemillion without the use of spacesuits. Quickly, Trowa and Duo grabbed Quatre, followed by Dorothy and then Heero and Relena. Once Quatre was safely on board a ship headed for MO-II with his gundam and Dorothy, Trowa and Duo headed out. In the hanger, Heero was getting ready to take off in Wing Zero when Relena stopped him. "You're planning to die aren't you?" she asked. He ignored her, but pulled Relena into the cockpit. "I promise I'll come back. Don't worry." Relena shook her head. "My brother has lost, you don't need to fight." "I'll make you a bet," said Heero "Zechs doesn't think he's lost yet." "I'm still not letting you go." Relena said firmly. "Then I'll make you let me." "How?" asked Relena. Heero pulled her face closer and kissed her lips. At the same time, he pulled her closer and shut the hatch. He pushed her back into the control panel and pinned Relena down. She wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and pulled him closer. Their kiss got more passionate. Suddenly the Zero system activated without the code. The cockpit was engulfed in yellow light. When Heero and Relena pulled apart, their eyes were glowing green and the rest of their bodies were glowing gold. The glow was sucked into the gundam and they fell to the floor of the cockpit. Their spirits were once again in Wing Zero and working together, like thirteen years before. Outside in space, Peacemillion, Libra, MO-II, Earth, Mars, Venus, Mercury, the Moon, L1 and L5 were aligned. Wing Zero flew out of the hanger and towards the Epyon and a Taurus.  
  
Wufei delivered the final blow to Treize. "You got me. Wufei Chang." "No, you FOOL!" "You've been a worthy adversary Wufei Chang, I'll never forget you, my friend." The Tallgeese II blew up, taking a couple of hundred Mobile Dolls and Suits with him. Wufei sobbed. "You fool, YOU WEAK FOOL!"  
  
On MO-II, Lady released the surrender. "Don't make me repeat myself! It's already embarrassing." Sally, Howard and Dorothy were on the bridge of MO-II, watching as Wing Zero approached Epyon. "Who's piloting it?" Lady contacted the gundam. But all she got was a lot of static and childish laughter, innocent laughter of three year olds. Everyone blinked. Then the laughter stopped and two voices came floating though the comm system. "We are the hope of mankind. The hope of all who are innocent." "Looks like the Zero system's going to be working properly now," came a voice. Everyone spun around and saw the five scientists. Dr J explained what he had explained to Duo earlier. "So the only reason the Zero system works is that the two test pilot, who were only children at the time, just happened to be Heero and Relena." Lady said. Dr J nodded. "Weird," said Sally.  
  
When Milliardo began to fight Wing Zero, he could not keep up with it like before when only Heero was piloting it.  
  
Noin, who was watching the fight got a call from Lady Une. "Could you send us the images of the battle between Epyon and Wing Zero?" "I am no longer part of OZ." said Noin "This isn't an order, this is a request." Lady said. Noin complied. The images of the battle was sent to every TV network which broadcasted it to the civilians in the colonies and on earth.  
  
Suddenly, Epyon was defeated. "How. how did you.?" Relena's voice was heard in his head, only as a low whisper. "I'm sorry, my half brother. Mother and my father, Mr Dorlain, helped create the zero system. Both Heero and myself were the test pilots when we were only three. I was born to fight this way, as was every single one of the gundam pilots. You were right, our mother would've been proud of me." Those were the last words Milliardo Peacecraft ever heard.  
  
"Zechs! Please don't be dead! You can't be. we promised each other we would live to see the end." "This is the end, Lucrezia." Came Relena's whisper. Noin shook her head "It can't be. he doesn't deserve this." "He'll be back. be sure of it." Came Heero's deep reply. Noin took a deep breath as she saw Wing Zero head off to MO-II. In the distance, the other gundams had also returned to MO-II. Lucrezia headed for Earth, when she saw Libra and Peacemillion. "LIBRA AND PEACEMILLION ARE GOING TO HIT EARTH!!!" she screamed. Wing Zero turned around and headed towards the two large metal units.  
  
"We have to shoot it, Heero." Relena said, her mind trying to activate the double beam gun. which wasn't there. "The gun won't be strong enough. we need something stronger." Behind them, the Shenlong was speeding behind them carrying a large beam cannon. Throwing it to Wing Zero, Wufei sped off in the other direction. By now, the two hunks of metal that were once Peacemillion and Libra were getting very close to the earth's atmosphere. Wing Zero steadied the gun and waited. The gundam was now in the atmosphere. It was hard for Relena to steady the target, but she got it and as quick as lightning, Heero pulled the trigger.  
  
Anyone watching could see a huge explosion and then little streaks falling to the ground. At the Victoria base in Africa, two gundam pilots sat back and watched the huge celebration. "Thanks to you, Wufei." Trowa said. Wufei shook his head. "We should be thanking them. they did all the work." "My, my. Wufei does know to give credit where it's due after all." The two spun around and saw Sally Po with a cheeky grin on her face. "What do you want woman?" Wufei asked. Sally shrugged and said "Quatre has come to. Just though you both wanted to know."  
  
In a medical room, Duo sat on the large bed that held Hilde. He smoothed her bangs out of the way and looked at the spotted bandage on her forehead. "I still don't forgive you for coming. You did a stupid thing by coming to space." He took a breath and tried to stop the tears from coming. "Hil." Duo's voice began to go squeaky at this point, "Please don't die. everyone I come close to dies. Father Maxwell. Sister Helen. Solo. I don't want you to be another. You know that I love you too much." He lay down next to Hilde and rested his head on her flat-ish chest, listening to her slow heart beat and held the hand that wasn't in plaster. Tears slowly slipped down his cheeks, but he made no attempt to wipe them away. Watching from the door was Sally, a sad smile on her face. Knowing better than to intrude on this, she left to check on Quatre who was in the next room, surrounded by Trowa, Wufei and Dorothy.  
  
Dorothy had changed from the White Fang uniform that she had been wearing and was now dressed in a white t-shirt and a blue denim skirt that reached her knees. She had just finished telling Quatre how rotten she really was. "I think you're wrong Dorothy, I don't think you're that bad." "You feeling alright?" Trowa asked "Yeah, sure you have enough oxygen and blood, Winner?" asked Wufei. Both boys were giving Quatre a weird look. Quatre laughed "Sure I'm fine. Even ask Sally, she told me I was ok." "I sure did." Trowa and Wufei spun around and saw Sally standing at the door. "How's Hilde?" Trowa asked in a quiet voice. Sally sat down in a chair before talking. "5 broken ribs, dislocated knee, fractured forearm, bruising, lots of lacerations, concussion and she had lost quite a bit of blood. She's in a coma at the moment. Hopefully, she'll be out of it by New Year." Wufei shook his head. "What about Duo?" Quatre asked hesitantly. Sally took another breath. "Shaken. He'll be fine soon. but given his emotional background." The others nodded for her to continue "If anything should happen, he'll become a lot like Heero. Withdrawn, suicidal and cold." "The poor guy." Quatre muttered, reaching for Dorothy's hand. "He'll be fine. That idiot will be about. being a pest as always. Besides, we've all had our tragic turns, he'll be the same again." Wufei stated. Trowa made a small laugh and smiled. Sally smiled too. "Did you see where Wing Zero ended up?" Trowa asked. Sally shook her head. "Searches have pinpointed that it had crash landed in the Norwegian Sea. But they can't find the Gundam or either of the pilots." "Huh?" Quatre asked, confused. "Both Relena and Heero were in Wing Zero during the final fight. Apparently." Then Sally told Quatre and whoever hadn't heard the story of the zero system experiments. "Oh, so that's how that death trap works." Quatre said. "Well, let's hope they're somewhere safe. It's freezing there at the moment, if they stay out too long in frozen conditions like that, they'll die." Sally said. The others didn't say a thing.  
  
Heero's eyes fluttered open. Wherever he was it was dark and warm. He could feel Relena breathing slowly against him. He sat up slowly, clutched his aching head and looked around. 'I'm still in Zero. was all that just a dream?' Shaking his head, he reached up to the control panel to turn on the lights. The only response he got was a 'low power' message. "Damn." With no power, no one would know where they were until they eventually found them and they wouldn't be able to get out. Outside a gale was blowing and icy cold water thrashed away against the gundanium. A small moan beside him alerted Heero to the fact that Relena was waking up. "Are you alright?" Heero asked "Yeah. I think so, but I think I'm bleeding, and my head hurts." "Listen, Zero's out of power so all we can do is sit here until someone opens the cockpit from the outside." He felt Relena sit up and move away from him. He moved closer to and pulled her close. She gasped lightly. "Do you think the fighting has stopped yet?" Relena asked. "Dunno. maybe." There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
*A few hours later* "Major Po, Colonel Une. We found Wing Zero." "Good. Where?" Lady asked "Off the coast of Norway[1], but there is a storm there at the moment, we won't be able to get there for another three days." "Not good enough. We must presume that the Gundam has no power, that means that there is no heating, lighting and they can't get out, three days isn't a good enough margin. We need to get there now." Sally said. "Let me help, it's the least I can do." Lady and Sally turned around to see Lucrezia Noin. "Good to see you here Noin, get the orders to dispatch a rescue crew to the Norwegian coast." Ordered Lady. Lucrezia nodded and walked off.  
  
"It's getting cold." Relena shivered. Even with Heero huddled next to her, the warmth wasn't enough. Heero's reply was only chattering, his voice was raspy. "Try not to fall asleep." "I'll try." They had found one blanket hidden underneath the control panel, but it still wasn't enough to warm the two up. They shivered and their teeth chattered as their breath was visible in a mist in the dark around them.  
  
*Sometime in the early morning* "Are you sure Maxwell isn't going to be joining us on this debacle?" Wufei asked, irritated that 02 didn't have to go but he did. "Duo has enough on his plate at the moment. Just leave the poor guy be." Noin said Wufei shook his head, "When my wife snuffed it, I didn't spend hours moping around." "Bet you regret that now." that remark from Quatre made Wufei fume "I DON'T! Merian didn't like sap, and neither do I." "Cut it out both of you. I don't want to be babysitting any of you," came Noin's snappy reply, "We have a job to do. We are to comb the western coast of Norway to find Wing Zero." "Right." Came the reply from the three young pilots. "Good, now let's get going." A large aircraft and three gundams left the ex-OZ base and went north-west, arriving on the Norwegian coast within an hour. "Trowa, go to the north and start searching from there." "Roger." "Wufei, start in the south." "Whatever woman." "Quatre start at New Port City." "Got it Noin." Noin landed the jet at an airbase just outside New Port City. The gale was getting worse and snow was blowing in from the north and the east. Throwing on the thickest jacket she could find, Noin walked out and stood by the jet. "It's friggin freezing out here." she mumbled, pulling the collar of her jacket up around her ears.  
  
It was still very dark. The incoming blizzard was making things worse for Quatre, who was brought up in hot and arid conditions. "I can't see a thing. It's too bloody snowy out there."  
  
Trowa, who heard Quatre's complaint stated, "Why do you think earthlings call this area the arctic circle? Or the frozen north?" He laughed as he heard Quatre's cry of horror.  
  
"Face it like a gundam pilot, Winner. Or are you too weak?" came Wufei's sarcastic reply. But there was no reply. "Winner.? Hey, Quatre. I was only kidding, you don't have to take it."  
  
"Shut up, Wufei. I see something." Quatre strained his eyes and turned on Sandrock's heat sensors. "IT'S WING ZERO! It's washed up on the shore of Wind Crest[2] beach." "How banged up is it?" came Wufei's reply "Scorched. But it's only the paint that has been wrecked from what I can see." Stated Quatre. "Right, Quatre, you bring Zero to the airbase that Noin landed at. Wufei and I will follow." Said Trowa. The other two agreed and did as he said.  
  
Lucrezia saw the outlines of Heavyarms and Shenlong flying closer to the airbase followed by Sandrock with Wing Zero. They landed and Lucrezia ran over to Wing. Finding the hatch release, she hoped that it wasn't too iced over and pulled at it. It didn't budge. At this point, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre all came over to help. After five minutes of tugging and straining, they got the hatch opened. Quatre jumped in and saw Heero and Relena, bruised, bleeding, shivering, frozen to the bone and alive. With the help of five medics that were stationed at the base, Heero and Relena were fixed up, checked over, pulled into the jet and taken to the Victoria base. The four gundams followed, Wing Zero being taken by Heavyarms.  
  
*A few days later* Sally was on her rounds. First was to check up on Quatre. "Your wound is healing nicely. But those stitches can't come out for another few days, so don't overdo it." She pulled Quatre's shirt back down and sat down to type on her laptop. "How are you feeling otherwise?" Sally asked the blonde boy. "Little dizzy at times and my side still hurts." He replied Sally gave a little laugh, "Don't worry. If it gets to the point that you can't move, just get someone to come get me."  
  
When Sally arrived at Hilde's bed, she saw Duo curled up next to a half- conscious Hilde. "Hey." Hilde whispered. Sally roughly shook Duo awake. "Muh?" came Duo's non-intelligent reply. "She's up Duo. Hilde will be groggy until the morphine wears off. Then we'll run some tests on her." "Tests? What kinda tests?" Duo asked "Just to see if there's any long term damage that we should worry about, that's all." Sally replied, taking Hilde's blood pressure. "Duo, could you help me here for a sec?" Sally asked "I need you to hold Hilde upright for a bit." Duo nodded and did as he was told. Hilde winced and was grateful that Duo was trying to be gentle. Sally undid part of the back of the gown Hilde was in and took a look at her back. "How did you get those whip marks?" asked Sally. Duo growled, he obviously knew something about it. "When I didn't do as I was told in OZ, my commanding officer whipped me. I guess he hoped that he could break me." Hilde replied. "Why didn't you let me help you earlier, I would've made sure they didn't get infected? But you said that you had it under control," Duo said "It doesn't matter now anyway Duo, the wounds are already infected. I'll have to get some antibiotics into your IV." Sally tied the gown back up and Duo slid behind Hilde so that she could rest against him. Sally excused herself and left the room. The two teens sat in silence. "I forgive you." Duo began "For what?" Hilde asked "Look, Hilde. I almost lost you. I wanted you to stay on L2 for a reason, I knew you were safe there," said Duo, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. Hilde settled herself back into Duo's arms. "It's ok, Duo. I. I wanted to see. for myself that. that you were gonna be alright." Hilde slipped into a naturally healing sleep. Duo sighed and pulled up the sheets. "Hilde."  
  
New Years Eve at Victoria was a loud and raucous affair. Lady Une had given up on telling the ex-White Fang and Earth Sphere Alliance soldiers to keep it quiet and not to drink too much and Sally had given up trying to keep Hilde in bed. "If I see you get out of this wheelchair, you will be staying in bed until next Christmas." Sally had threatened. Hilde laughed as Duo pushed her down the hall. "I'd love to see you try, marauder Major Po!" yelled Hilde.  
  
It was close to midnight when the five gundam pilots, Relena, Hilde and Dorothy met up on the roof of one of the buildings that was once the recreation block. Seeing they were in Africa, it was a very warm night and the stars were shining brightly as there was no light, clouds or pollution for miles and miles to block them out. "I can't believe the was is over." Trowa commented as Wufei handed him a glass of what looked like whisky. "Believe me Trowa, the wars are far from over," said Relena, taking a sip from her glass of Chardonnay[3]. Everyone but Heero looked at her in shock. "It is only time until someone breaks the peace again." Heero stated, sitting down and looking out over the base where people were beginning to set up fireworks. "Well, I'm gonna live out peace as long as it lasts. It's bound to be better than gettin up to fight every damned day, knowing that this day is probably your last," said Duo, taking a sip from his can of beer, only to have it snatched off him by Quatre. "We're too young to be drinking alcohol." "Oh, come on Quatre. Live a little." Dorothy said, pulling him down next to her and giving the can back to Duo. "Yeah. It's not like I'm gonna drink too much like that idiot down there." Duo said, pointing to where a man in his mid-twenties stumbled around, being helped by two sober friends. Hilde giggled and grabbed Duo's hand with her good hand. Duo smiled and watched as his comrades went on talking. "Hey Duo. Do I get a kiss at midnight?" Hilde asked "Sure do baby. Do you think I'll let every other lover on the planet and in the colonies have all the fun?" Hilde looked around. Trowa and Wufei were talking close by, some stuff about before the war. Dorothy and Quatre were laughing, Quatre trying not to bust his stitches. Relena and Heero were nowhere to be seen, and Duo had also noticed this. "Where do you think those two have gone?" Hilde asked. Duo shrugged nonchalantly, but had a cheeky glint in his eyes.  
  
"Do you think the others would mind that we snuck off before the fireworks?" asked Relena as she and Heero were getting a fighter jet ready for a flight. "Don't care." He replied, flipping a few switches and grabbing the controls. Relena said nothing but sat back next to Heero in the small single seat of the jet. They were going to go up into the sky and see the fireworks from the air and then, fly around to see other cities bring in the new year. It was Heero's idea, explaining it was what Doctor J did when Heero was younger. The jet took off three minutes before midnight and soon, they saw a spectacular sight of fireworks. Heero set the jet on auto-pilot and moved slightly to look at Relena. "Happy New Year, Relena." he kissed her slightly and hugged the girl tighter as she circled her arms around his neck.  
  
*Back 1 min before midnight* "Where did they go off to." Wufei wondered as the group of six sat down and waited for the pyrotechnics[4] display. "I'd rather not know." Trowa said, stretching his arms "I thought I saw a jet take off just a minute ago. They could've gone off." Suggested Quatre, taking a sip of vodka out of his glass. Dorothy had finally coaxed him to have something alcoholic before midnight. "Well I say we forget about them for the time being. We'll ask when they get back." Dorothy said "You mean IF they get back." Hilde said. "IF. if is good."[5] Dorothy said deviously. Suddenly the fireworks were let off and there was cheering from below. "Happy New Year guys." Said Quatre, after giving Dorothy a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah. What he said!" shouted Duo. He pulled Hilde out of her chair and put her on his lap. "Happy New Year babe." He said, before pulling Hilde closer for a kiss.  
  
Lady, Lucrezia and Sally sat on another roof of one of the many buildings at the Victoria base. "Another year. Let's hope for new beginnings and new hope." Mused Lady "I hope that Zechs returns." sighed Noin wistfully. Sally put a hand on the Italian woman's shoulder. "I know in my heart that he's still alive. He and his sister have cheated death before, he can do it again. Have faith, Lucrezia." "Can it be the same with Treize?" Lady asked. Sally shrugged "I don't know. But we should all have faith, but right now, let's live it up. The war is over!" The German and Italian women agreed with the English-Chinese[6] woman and they watched the celebrations around them.  
  
*12pm, January 1st, AC 196* Sally walked into the room where Hilde was staying until she got the results of her tests. She had the results in a folder under her arm. Inside the room, Duo was sitting in a chair next to Hilde's bed, his feet propped up on the bedside table, sunglasses and hat pulled over his eyes. As soon as Sally jabbed him in the back of the neck with her ball point pen, he jumped up and yelled "DON'T SHOOT ME HEERO! I SWARE I WASN'T GONNA TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU AND RELENA WERE DOIN'!" Hilde laughed and Sally said "I'd hate to be in your shoes if you really did, Duo." Duo blinked and sat down, taking off his sunglasses and spinning his cap around so that the brim was backwards. Sally sat down and opened the file. It had bone scans, CAT scans, blood tests and other results. "Well, it seems Hilde that you'll make a full recovery by the end of the month. You did no lasting damage to yourself or the baby." [7] "Wait. Did you say baby?" Hilde asked. Sally nodded. "Almost three months along now. Luckily the whiplash injuries that you received when you slammed into the MS control panel missed your womb and the aftershock was minimal." Hilde looked shocked, then she glared at Duo. "Shit!" Duo yelled, "I'm sorry Hilde. I never thought that one night would do anythin. You sure I'm the father, Sally?" Sally nodded "I did the tests just incase someone asked. Hilde, you have to make this choice now. Do you want to keep the baby, put it up for adoption or have an abortion. Think about long term things here." Hilde didn't speak. She sat there, looking at her hands, then at Duo. "What would you do, Sally? What would you do in my position?" Hilde asked. Sally shrugged. "I would rule out abortion and see if the kid grows on me. But that's just my perception. You have to make your own decisions. If you want an abortion." "NO!" Hilde touched her stomach with her uninjured hand. "I want to keep it. Things will work out. but I'll need help." "I'll help." Whispered Duo, taking her uninjured hand. Sally smiled and left the room again.  
  
Lady Une watched as the jet that had been missing from last night landed on the airstrip and two familiar teens got out of the cockpit. She waited until they put it back in the hanger, filled it up and tried to sneak away from the scene of the 'crime'. "Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft," the two slowly turned around to see an apathetic Lady Une standing behind them, she continued, "and where exactly were you two?" Neither showed looks of guilt but both wore identical unemotional looks. The three had a stand off, not taking their eyes from the other's until Noin and Trowa reached the hanger. "Lady, Relena, Heero. What are you three doing here?" Noin asked. "They've just returned a jet, Lucrezia, the missing one." Lady said. Trowa's mask wavered for a moment to let out a small knowing smile and a small laugh. "So that's where you both went. How many New Years did you see in?" Both shrugged.  
  
*Somewhere in space* "Almost all of the Earth has celebrated the New Year, soon it'll be time to strike." Said a man. A girl beside him giggled. "And then I'll be the leader of the Earth Sphere."  
  
TSUZUKU. [8]  
  
NOTES: [1] Where the Sanc kingdom is supposed to be. It's either Sweden, Finland or Norway (Northern Europe).  
  
[2] I had to call that damned beach something. It's the same beach where Relena and Heero first met. Well I made that name up, so don't flame or sue if it is the name of an actual beach.  
  
[3] It just seemed appropriate to put one of my favourite types of drink there besides coke.  
  
[4] Pyrotechnics is the fancy scientific name for fireworks. Pyro = either Greek or Latin for fire. at least I think it is. =P  
  
[5] Been watching too much of Disney's Hercules, maybe cuz I've been babysitting for my younger cousins again and I'm still on summer holidays, today was 43 degrees Celsius, and very bored between packing my room up to move out. If anyone has seen it, it's what Pain and Panic, Hades' two stupid henchmen say.  
  
[6] Sally's origins are unclear, but my friend reckons that she's half English, half Chinese or third Chinese, two-thirds English.. She could be French.  
  
[7] They were living together, even though that doesn't mean that they had a relationship, they could've just been friends. I'm just exercising my power of authoress.  
  
[8] Japanese for 'to be continued'. Lit- continue, go on, follow.  
  
-So there you have it. The prologue of Prelude to Power and an ending to Gundam Wing. Waddya think? Feedback much appreciated. -Lyndal  
  
Dedicated to my grandfather who passed away peacefully on the 15th of Jan 2003 (my cousin's third birthday), and to my friends and family who I'm leaving to go live with my grandma (not related to grandfather mentioned above) at the end of this week. I will miss you all!  
  
[19/01/03] 


	2. After Colony 196

Prelude to Power Chapter 1- After Colony 196  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the story. I don't own `em. but I do own the kid that Duo and Hilde are havin', see I have the adoption papers right here! Ok, maybe this does contain an Endless Waltz-type plot with the same characters, but believe me, there is a VERY BIG difference with how the plot runs from the OVA Movie, so don't flame.  
The year is After Colony 196. After the long period of militaristic conflict, the colonies and earth decided to coexist. In the past ten months, the gundam pilots have began new lives, or resumed ones that they tried to live before the Eve wars. Hilde had twins in late August. A boy named Osiris and a girl named Isis, named after the Egyptian bother and sister rulers over all gods. They both have thick brown hair with ebony hi-lights and blue eyes. She and Duo are living with the twins on L2 where Duo works with Howard for the Sweepers. Hilde manages the secretarial work part-time and also gets out to help. when Duo isn't looking. Trowa moved back to L3. Both he and his sister Catherine still travel with the circus and occasionally run into old acquaintances. Two months ago, Trowa got a call from Midii Une [1], a girl who had been working as a spy for the Alliance at age 10 to support her terminally ill father and three younger brothers. She had been in the area and needed a place to stay. Midii then disappeared, only telling Trowa that she had some unfinished business to do. Wufei returned to space with Sally, the two perusing a new friendship. They got some leads on a young girl creating an uprising. They left under Lady Une's orders to make sure that it doesn't get too much out of hand and if it does, to call the gundam pilots to action. if they could be found. Quatre lives on L4 with his unmarried sisters, totalling a number of 12. Iria [2] had survived the wars and works as a general practitioner in the colony's main hospitals. He runs the Winner corporation with the help of the 40 Magunacs [3]. So far, everything has been going well. Dorothy occasionally visits Quatre and also works for him. They still laugh about her stabbing him back on Libra during the final hours of the war. Heero and Relena disappeared the day after New Year's Day, taking Wing Zero with them.  
  
*Space- Unknown Location* "Are the Serpent Mobile Suits ready?" a man asked a young soldier "Yes sir. And the other MS are ready to go." Replied the young woman "Good, get the troops ready, I want the invasion to be ready as soon as possible." "Sir!" the woman saluted and left the room. "Grandfather?" asked a girl, her voice sounding like it belonged to a teenager full of sadistic, sarcastic and rude remarks. "Hm?" "When will the invasion be ready?" "As soon as we can get the troops ready, we have Major Chang working on it." "Good. The sooner they throw me the crown and give me the throne, I will be the head of the Earth."  
  
*Earth- Unknown Location* "The fire power is still the same, we've done nothing to improve it." "But I've reprogrammed it ten times today!" "At least the wings are working better than expected." "Your first go at an upgrade and you got it to work better than originally thought." "Thanks Heero. You know you've been unusually talkative since New Year. What's the change for?" Heero laughed slightly and reverted back to his 'perfect soldier' mode. That was a good question. but he couldn't say that ever since Relena agreed to go with him and wanted to marry her, he wanted to be 'normal' [4]. "Wait! I didn't say that it was bad. But it's just a little strange, that's all." Relena said, stretching her arms and showing part of her mid-riff under her oil stained blue t-shirt. She had also cut her hair back to shoulder length to keep it out of the way. "Let's take a break." Said Heero, dropping a spanner back into a tool box and sliding off Wing Zero, which at the present moment was lying down on the ground. Relena followed and sat down on the ground. For the past few months, Relena and Heero had been travelling using Wing, making improvements to the way it fought and the ways it manoeuvred. They had also learnt the good and annoying habits of each other like Relena chewing on her fingernails and Heero slurping whenever he drank water. They had also gotten closer, acting more like they were married, than just a couple. "So, how much longer until this upgrade is ready?" Heero asked Relena. She shrugged "Good question, I thought you knew. You know more about these things than I do." Neither spoke but watched as birds fluttered from tree to tree and the specks of sunlight that peeked through the trees played on the ground.  
  
*Colony Cluster L2. Maxwell junkyard.* Duo grinned as he saw Hilde lying on the couch with the twins. All three were unconscious in their dream-scapes and probably wouldn't wake until before dinner. 'Good, now I can get that surprise ready!' he thought to himself. It was a year since he and Hilde had moved in together and then two months later, they found out they were going to be parents. Sighing, Duo set about doing his work, remembering one thing that he tried to do earlier that day.  
  
=FLASHBACK- 6 hours before. 10am, November 17.= Dressed to impress, Duo Maxwell made his way to a building marked 'REGESTRATION, PUBLIC RECORDS AND LOCAL COURT' Inside, it was like a library. Shelves of records filled the large room and made the large building seem small. Duo walked until he found what he was looking for. 'BIRTHS, DEATHS AND MARRIAGES' The old woman behind the desk looked like one of those old women that would club you to death with her handbag if she thought you were going to attack her. This made Duo nervous. "May I help you young man?" she asked in a 'don't mess with me, kid' voice. "Uh. Yeah. Me and my girlfriend were wondering if we had to tell anyone if we were getting married." Duo said, trying not to talk too loud. The old woman smiled and pulled out a book. She opened it and read from it. "Lets see now. On this colony, if both parties are under age, they must get consent from their parents. For a girl, she only needs her parents permission after the age of 16. For a boy, he needs both the court of L2 and his parents permission up until the age of 18." Duo bit his lip. "Is there a problem, young man?" she asked. Duo nodded. "My girlfriend, Hilde, her parent's died before the war and I have been an orphan since way before I could talk. We both have no other family but our kids. Isn't there another way round it?" The old woman took off her glasses and began to clean them. "Well. The judge who does these things is my niece. She would know of any new changes to the law and if there are any. loopholes. So, if you just wait here for a second, I'll go get her." She said as she stood up and went off to get her niece. Duo sat down and waited. About 3 minutes later, a middle-aged woman in a jade green suit walked up to Duo with her aunt. "Hello, I am judge Jennifer Dailey. Could you please come to my office, Mr.." "Duo Maxwell." Duo replied hastily. The woman nodded and lead the way to her office. There, Duo explained the situation and showed her legal papers showing stuff like who Hilde's family were and when they died. "But you have nothing on yourself." Jennifer said. Duo nodded "I grew up on the streets of the now abandoned colony. I was the only survivor of the Maxwell Church massacre." Judge Dailey nodded. "Many people died that day, Mr Maxwell. I was only going through law school at the time, but one of the cases that I was working on was the family of one of the victims. They were going to sue the Alliance for what they did that day." The two were silent for a few moments. "But, with your records, I'm sure we can find something. I used to know Father Maxwell, he was the one who helped me find my aunt after my parents died. I know that he kept records of every single one of the kids that passed through the church, and they were pretty thorough records at that. If you have time, we can sift through what we have here."  
  
Two long hours later, Judge Dailey pulled out a thick file marked 'MXL CH, L2.' As the two looked through, names came up to haunt Duo's mind once again. 'Solo.' "Ah, here we are. Maxwell, Duo." The record had the date that Duo was taken in and a blurry birth certificate indicating a date of birth and a name. "So, Duo is my real name!" The judge took the record and made copies. Back in her office, they sat down and discussed what could be done. "Tell me what you are doing right now." Jennifer said. Duo took a breath "Well, I've been working in a scrapyard for 5 years before the war and then me and Hilde started our own during the war. But after we found out that she was pregnant, I didn't let her out into the yard anymore." "Pregnant. I can see why you seem so tired." Duo shook his head. Jennifer took a breath and wrote everything down. "What did you do during the war?" "I. I can't tell you." "Why not Duo?" "Just because." "I need to know Duo. It's important." Duo sighed in defeat, but still said nothing. "Well?" Jennifer asked. "I was pilot 02 of the Gundam Deathscythe." Jennifer nodded. "Then I owe my life to you. That was the one that spared my aunt and myself along with hundreds on this colony." Duo nodded. "You mentioned that your girlfriend was pregnant." Duo grinned "Yeah, three months ago they were born." "They? Twins." Duo nodded and rummaged around in his pockets. He produced two pieces of paper and a photo. Jennifer looked over them and smiled. "Osiris and Isis. Strange names, but good."  
  
An hour later, Duo walked out of the office with a document about 10 pages long. =END FLASHBACK=  
  
Duo sat down at the kitchen table and began to read the file. Upon hearing a whine from the other room, he hid the file and went to pick up his daughter. He took her back into the kitchen and talked to her. "Ya know 'sis, you and your brother and your mum and me are gonna be a family soon, legally." The tiny infant blinked and wrinkled her nose. Duo smiled and held her close. "You and ya mum are just the same. always doing that nose thing. Always when something makes her laugh. But you got my hair, so I have something to brag about later."  
  
*Space, Location Unknown.* Two people grinned. The display on the screen showed many strategies for wars. "That plan won't work. We don't know where Peacecraft is!" said a man gruffly "But we know that Maxwell has two brats. We kidnap them and the girl and get him to fight over the three." Said the girl. The door opened and in walked another female. "Major Chang, what is happening with my troops?" "Miss Khushrenada, they have all rallied, been trained and are ready to go whenever you wish." "And news on the Gundams?" asked the man "Sir, unit 05 is currently near-by. Unit 04 is on L4, 03 is on L3, 02 is on L2. Location of 01 is unknown." "Anything else?" "No sir." "Good, you are dismissed." The young major walked out and down the halls until she came to a deserted corridor. Rapping on a wall 3 times, it opened and let her in.  
  
"Merian, you're late!" said a young woman, no older than the Major. "I know Midii. Whenever I do stuff like this, I feel like I'm betraying them." "It's almost over now. As soon as dawn comes, you'll be considered dead again. We'll go back to L3 and I'll explain everything to Trowa." Merian sat down next to the blonde and played with the laces of her boots. "I'll give anything to see Wufei again. Ever since I said that I wasn't a woman anymore, I was going to be excluded from my clan, be an outcast because I fought in what's supposed to be a man's duty. But now my clan is no more, the only two surviving being me and Wufei." Midii stood up and stretched her arms. "Listen, can you go down to the mess hall and bring me some food, I'm starving!" Merian smiled. "Sure thing Midii."  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
[1] Midii Une (spelt in the manga as Middie) isn't related to Lady Une, at least I don't think so. For those who don't know, Midii is the young girl with what looks like a Gameboy Advance around her neck who turns up and is a mercenary with Trowa, who is named 'Nanashi' Japanese for 'No Name', in Trowa's Episode Zero, which is set in AC190, when Trowa is supposedly around 10 years old (if his birth year is the same as the other pilots, making him 15 in the series and 16 in EW). She is briefly mentioned (not by name) in EW where Trowa is shown wearing a crucifix, which was given to him by her. I'm not sure where I heard that she is the only female in her family with her father and some number of brothers between 2 and 4, it might've been from the manga. Confused? Find the manga and read it.  
  
[2] Why do some people think that Quatre's sister Iria died in that episode? I think that she was concussed or something, not dead, so that's why she appears so much in here. Plus she only showed up in one episode, explaining the thought that she's dead. But I think she did die in the manga of GW. *shrugs* Well, she's alive here, so if you have a problem take it up with my management!  
  
[3] If anyone has read or heard about the story '1001 Arabian Nights', especially the story about Ali Baba and the 40 thieves, you would probably guess that this is where the idea of the 40 space pirates came from, but I don't know if that was the influence. Magunac means family, basically saying that these 40 men are like brothers. For those who don't know, they are all test tube babies. Quatre's 29 sisters were also test tube babies. Quatre wasn't, but he doesn't know that. (Quatre Raberba Winner and the 40 Magunacs, hey! I see a very small difference there! HA HA HA!) Another interesting fact: There is a group of Arabians that are blonde, pale and blue eyed. I think they originated from France and the French name for them is "Raberba", giving Quatre one of his names. Another way to get a blonde, pale, blue eyed Arabian is if they're Albino. But tell me why Iria has BLUE eyes too? Any ideas?  
  
[4] I know Heero seems a little. ok a lot STRANGE! But it's only around Relena. And on the subject of Heero being 'normal'. he's gonna be a few cans short of a six pack.  
  
Yeah, yeah. I just love bringing people back from the dead. So Merian is alive. where does that leave poor Wufei? (Poor? What the hell?) And what about the sinister plans for Hilde and the twins? Find out in Chapter 2. -Lyndal  
  
Dedicated to my friends whom I miss very much and to my new friends whom I find are very. indescribable.  
  
[12/2/03] 


	3. Attack

Prelude to Power Chapter 2- Attack  
  
Disclaimer: Look, this is gettin old already. I DO NOT, WILL NOT and NEVER WILL own Gundam Wing. I gets no money from this and don't bother suing, or I'll send my puppy-dog Harley to lick you all to death, and believe me; he's cute, he will lick and his breath stinks!  
  
*December 24th, AC196* It was Christmas eve yet again. Everywhere, children were being tucked into their beds with Christmas stories by their parents, young people were having parties, couples were kissing under the mistletoe after a bit too much alcohol.  
  
On L3-X18999, however, soldiers were preparing and the head of this all was devising her plans. "Seeing that Schbeiker was a soldier in OZ, we should only take the brats." Marimeya Khushrenada was pacing around her study, watched closely by Major Merian Chang, who was standing next to the girl, and by Midii Une, who was hiding in the ducts. "Miss Khushrenada, that is a good idea, but what about 02? They are both trained soldiers, so how are you going to get the twins out without notice?" Marimeya's eyebrows knitted in frustration and deep thought. Suddenly, she smiled and laughed evilly, making Merian and Midii shiver involuntarily. "One of our men work for 02 and Schbieker. He'll know when they have their brats in the care of others. And I know for a fact that they are both out at a party tonight, the brats are in the care of 13 year old Belinda Thompson."  
  
*L2, Scrapyard* It was 9pm. Belinda Thompson sat down after putting the young twins in their cradles and now she turned on the TV. The Marimeya soldier that worked at Duo and Hilde's scrapyard, Ross Greyson, was standing outside the twin's room. Once the coast was clear, he pried open the window and climbed inside. He then went around the room, picking up some stuff for the babies and dumping it all into a bag before grabbing the two and leaving a note. He then slowly climbed out of the window and closed it, then he crept away to where his car was. Belinda sat in the lounge, watching a Christmas eve movie, oblivious to what had just happened to the babies.  
  
*Space, Location Unknown* "Are you sure that we should return?" "Look, the Barton Foundation's new figurehead is about to run amok, turning the Earth Sphere into their own to control." "Do you know who the figurehead is?" The man with short light brown hair shook his head. "If I did, would I be standing here telling you why we are going to go back to earth?" The other man with long platinum blonde hair mumbled a reply and got to work setting the coordinates for the blue planet. The other man looked longingly at the earth. 'I'm coming home. all will be right soon.'  
  
*Earth, Outside of Preventer HQ, Sanq Kingdom* Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin and Lady Une all walked through the snow from their cars to get to the main building of the Preventers. "I sware, these people have no sense at all. Planning an attack on Christmas eve, how stupid!" ranted Lady as the three women stumbled into the warmth of the building. Sally smiled and Lucrezia laughed. "Look on the bright side, Lady. At least we get more time off later." Stated Sally. Lady shrugged and opened the door to her office to find two people she hadn't seen for almost a year. "Heero, Relena. what are you two doing here?" Neither spoke as Sally and Noin began to fuss. "Relena, what did you do to your hair?" asked Noin "Looks good, Lena." Said Sally "Where have you been?" "Have you been looking after her, Heero?" Relena cleared her throat, signalling that she wanted quiet. The two older women stopped and were quiet. "On L3-X18999, the Barton Foundation has began a coup d'état. We're back to fight against them." Heero then took over the talking. "Their leader is 8 year old Marimeya Barton, the daughter of Leia Barton." He then passed the three women the file containing Marimeya's information. Sally opened it and began to read aloud. "Marimeya Barton. Born June 16th, After Colony 188. Mother, Leia Barton, missing, possibly deceased. Father, Unknown." "Wait, wasn't Leia Barton the sister of the real Trowa Barton?" Noin asked "Who was the son of. Dekim Barton!" Lady finished. Relena and Heero nodded simultaneously. "From what we could gather, the foundation has over 2500 suits from OZ and White Fang and a further 2100 new types." Explained Relena. The three women nodded in confirmation and listened to what the two teens had to say. Five minutes later, Sally was off to call the Gundam pilots back into action and to enlist the help of a few friends.  
  
*Winner Mansion, L4* 6 friends were out enjoying themselves at the Winner mansion for a Christmas celebration. ".And then 'sis threw up all over 'siris who threw up all over Duo. You shoulda seen it guys. Father and son covered in puke!" Hilde said as she laughed. Duo shot her a look and pretended to ignore everyone. Suddenly the phone rang and Quatre ran to get it. "Hello. Quatre speaking." The image of the caller appeared. It was Sally. "Miss Sally. How nice to see you again." Sally nodded and then gave her ulterior motive for her call. "This isn't just Christmas greetings Quatre, who's at your place right now?" "Duo, Dorothy, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde and myself." Quatre replied "Ok. Get them all over here at once." "Right. Take care miss Sally." The call ended and Quatre went back to the group. "We have trouble guys."  
  
2 minutes later, Duo and Hilde headed back to their home and the other 4 headed for earth. Duo and Hilde would catch them up later.  
  
Once the 4 arrived on earth, they were greeted by Heero and Relena. "When did you 2 get back?" Dorothy asked "Never mind that now, Une wants to see you and where's Maxwell and Hilde?" "They went back to L2 to check on their kids." Trowa replied "WHAT!" Relena squealed as Heero stared straight ahead with wide eyes. Then Quatre went on to explain what exactly had happened in the past 12 months as the group walked to Une's office.  
  
*L2, Scrapyard* Duo and Hilde entered their house and saw their babysitter watching the Christmas movie. "Duo, Hilde. You're back early!" Belinda said "Listen Belinda. We've gotta go somewhere and need to take the kids with us, could you watch the house and the 'yard while we're gone?" Hilde asked. Belinda nodded and the three went down the hall to the twins' room. Upon opening the door, they saw that the cribs were empty and a note on the dresser next to the door. The note was in an untidy scrawl which looked like it belonged to a child. 02 and ex-officer Schbieker, I, Marimeya Khushrenada, the leader of the Barton foundation, have taken your brats children to my base to be looked after until you both come and have delivered both Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft here.  
  
"Did that note say Khushrenada?" Duo asked in disbelief. Belinda and Hilde nodded, both looking at the empty cribs. Duo's expression was un-readable, but there was definitely anger and rage mixed in with. fear? Hilde wrapped her arms around Duo's waist and kissed his neck lightly. "Let's go get them back, Duo." "But they want Yuy and Relena. If the kids are with the leader, its gonna be hard trying to get them back."  
  
*L3-X18999, Space* Midii picked up one of the squealing babies that had been left in the room with Merian. She began to sing a lullaby, one that was sung by her mother when she had been alive. "Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I used to remember. And a song, someone sings, once upon a December." Merian picked up the other and held him close so he could hear her heart beat. She then began to whisper a bedtime story in Chinese. The two calmed down and settled back to sleep. "I wonder who's are they. If she brought them here, they must be important." Midii said "She was saying something about Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell and ex-OZ officer Hilde Schbieker." "Hilde Schbieker? I used to be friends with her ages ago, way before the Alliance tricked me into being their spy and her family was exiled after her father was killed [1]. Looks like we three have something in common." Midii said "What's that?" Merian asked "Gundam pilots 02, 03 and 05, or Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang." Merian was shocked "How did you.?" "Know that you were. well are married to 05? Well, I did some background checks on the gundam pilots and you saying that you wanted to see one Wufei Chang again." At this point, Midii was smiling like the cat that had just ate the canary. "Oh."  
  
*Some time later.* "The gundams are ready to go. I've had the weapons charged and loaded, the engines are working and the generators are at full compacity. The Space Leos have been re-modelled to withstand re-entry into the earth's atmosphere. Dorothy, Sally. You two will be taking the Leos. Noin, you have your Taurus and Hilde, you'll be staying here." Hilde shook her head. "No, I want to help. They're my kids out there, you have to let me go!" Duo stepped forward and gave Hilde a tight hug. "No, you're staying with Une. If anything happens to you, I'd never forgive myself. I almost lost you once and if you do get killed. I don't want the twins growing up without their mother." Hilde didn't agree, so Lady had to keep Hilde by her side at all times. Everyone else left for space. 'But what about you, Duo. I don't want our kids growing up without their dad!' thought Hilde as she walked back to Une's office alongside Lady.  
  
A few minutes after their departure, two men showed up. "We see that you need our help, Lady Une." Said the taller of the two. Lady's and Hilde's eyes grew wide. "Mr Treize? Zechs? Is that really you?" "You're both dead, or supposed to be!" Around half-an-hour later, Zechs was getting the Tallgeese III ready for battle and Treize, an improved version of the Virgo. "You know what you both must do." Stated Lady. The men nodded "Good. I have let Sally, Dorothy and Noin know. You both will be joining them." Hilde watched as the two suits left the hanger and took off towards the sky. Lady put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry Hilde. The twins are going to be in good hands, trust me." "I guess that's all I can do for the moment." Hilde replied, sighing. "Come on, let me get you something to eat or drink." Said Lady, escorting the teen to the cafeteria for a late dinner.  
  
Some time later, the twins had fallen asleep and the two young women watching over them were almost nodding off themselves. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Midii quickly hid in a near-by storage closet and Merian stood up just in time to see Marimeya walk into the room. "Good. Tomorrow, we send both of them to earth and put them up for adoption. 02 will never see them again." Merian's anger boiled and she clenched her hidden fist. 'I can't blow my top yet. not until it is time.' "You will take them yourself, seeing you are my most trusted and loyal follower." "Yes miss Marimeya." Merian said, saluting the girl. "Now I must go. I have work to do." Marimeya walked out of the room and when the coast was clear, Merian opened the storage closet. Midii stepped out and sat down on Merian's bed. "Man that was close. What a bitch. I don't care that she's 8 years old!" Midii said. Merian turned to face her "We leave tonight, we go to Earth and find the Preventers." "But what about miss I'm-going-to-be-queen?" Midii asked. Merian smirked "What she doesn't know is that two individuals that she has so desperately been wanting is helping with my plan. Once they get here, we're out and then the real problems begin." "You mean. that 01 and Peacecraft know that you're alive?" Midii asked again, her grey eyes growing wide in excitement and surprised shock. Merian nodded and lay down on the couch in her room. "Well, we have a long day ahead of us Mid. better get some sleep before the camaraderie's arrive." Midii laughed. In the past few years, she had seen a change from the 14- year-old girl who was always hell-bent on fighting, considered herself to be a fighter with no gender and always wanted her way with EVERYTHING! It infuriated Midii to no end while Merian was recovering from a broken arm, smashed knee and concussion. [2] Well, now Merian Chang was a new. erm. adolescent woman. She no longer griped about weaker people. well maybe occasionally, but she knew now that she was free to do as she pleased as long as it wasn't getting anyone's way. "Well, night Meri, make sure those two don't give you any trouble. we need your wits with us tomorrow." Merian smiled as she saw her first true female friend open a loose bit of wall and walk into the dark passage beyond. After sighing, Merian turned to see the twins sleeping heavily in their makeshift basinets. plastic laundry baskets padded with sheets and pillows for mattresses. "Night little-ones. Tomorrow, you'll see your mum and dad again."  
  
Wufei looked like he had seen a ghost. literally. And it wasn't just one. Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Merquise were talking to all the gundams, Relena and Noin over the comm-links. "Marimeya has planned the attack for tonight," said Relena "We have about two hours before the planned attack." Trowa explained "Our best bet is to wait for the attack to start," Quatre said, looking at the map of the colonies and earth. Everyone agreed, and the group headed for L3. However, Wing Zero set out in another direction. towards the satellite MO-III  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
[1] Read sidefic "Friends for Life" to understand. (should be posted by the time this chapter is posted, if not. well, I'm trying. I have too much homework, rehearsals for a musical, band and flute lessons!!) that also applies to "The fall of the Sanq Kingdom". . *mumbles about slave-driving teachers, demon flute teachers, horrible band conductors and loud choir teachers*  
  
[2] Read sidefic "A Friend in Enemy Territory". Merian's story after escaping from her alleged death by MS.  
  
Ahem, as I said before. I just LOVE bringing people back from the dead *is shown with a book under her arm. "Egyptian Revival Spells and Enchantments"* Now who next.  
  
Well in other news: I've began to plan for the next four parts after this story. however. I won't be near a computer all Easter holidays. I'm going back home for two weeks. :-( Well, it's not that bad. I just suffer from computer withdrawrals. I've planned to have. erm. one more chapter to Prelude and then I go onto "Eve of Destruction". *jumps around like a crazed kangaroo on coffee* Well. That's it. Also don't forget to visit my website. I've only just began and there isn't much there, so don't flame. (Maybe I'll get off my lazy butt and start writing those Cardcaptor and Evangelion fics. ahhgg!!!) ted BEFORE I knew about Gundam Wing, but when Bubblegum Crisis, Pokemon, Digimon, Dragonball Z and Evangelion were the only 5 anime I knew about (partly cuz that was all the anime they showed on free-to-air TV until Zoids and Cardcaptors came along and my parents decided to get Pay-TV for a year.) [10/4/03] 


	4. End to Act One

Prelude to Power  
Epilogue: End to Act One  
  
A/N: Just a Key to what things are (just incase someone gets confused) //.//: Zero Images ".": Speech '.': Thoughts Another note: Marimeya does not know that Mr Dorlain was really Relena's father. and excuse my German, I'm teachig myself how to speak it using a phrasebook and the word order might be wrong! Warning: Little bit of Lime here, nothing too explicit. Ok, now on with the final part to Prelude!  
  
//"No! We won't let you do that! That is mass murder, none of us will let you live to kill everyone on Earth!" Laughter. a young female voice, shrill: "I'm afraid you all will be dead. and if you all manage to escape, you all will be caught and killed anyway. When I am queen of the Earth Sphere, you gundam pilots and your families will cease to exist!" Crying.a hysterical female voice: "You can't. you'll kill innocent people! Don't you have a heart?" Laughter and gunshots. The sound of bodies falling to the ground. Male and female moans of pain. The female gasping for breath until she fell into the embrace of death. A deep male voice, getting softer with every breath: "There.there are others. they will stand against you." Silence. The male voice fades out, his breath stops and there is nothing but the sound of a young girl lightly breathing. "I am afraid you both are wrong. Both you and miss Relena are dead Yuy, the resistance is now weak. I shall be victorious!"//  
  
Relena was holding her head, crying. "You saw it too." Heero stated, pulling her as close as he could get her. Relena nodded. "Is. is that going to be real? Or is that just what may be?" Heero was silent. 'It could be. but there are others. if there are, Zero will show.' "I can't say. Not yet. I just don't know Relena." "But, could that happen?" Heero hesitated his answer. "Maybe." The two were silent until a noise from the control panel re-awoke them. "This is MC and MU. Please respond, the line is secured." Came the voice from the other end of the comm-link. "This is HY and RP, message received and line secured. Go ahead." Came Relena's voice, a little shakey. "Well, we are ready to get OM and IM out, MK is nowhere in sight and there is no guards on the west side of the base. We shall meet you there." "Is there a back up incase rendezvous is compromised?" Heero asked. There was silence for a few minutes. "No. you both will have three minutes to get the twins and get out. MC and myself will follow in MS Serpents, codes 4920 and 2990." "Rodger that." Was Heero's reply. "Goodluck, over and out."  
  
Midii looked at Merian and then at the two Maxwells they heald. "They're almost here. are we expecting any disruptions to our mission?" Midii asked Merian shook her head, "I don't think so, if there is, I'll stay behind and fight. You take the twins back to Earth and to the Preventers." Midii nodded. The two saw Wing Zero custom fly towards the base. "Get ready, this is going to be a long night."  
  
*L3-X18999* Marimeya was sitting in the breifing room with her top soldiers and her grandfather.  
  
The first was General Yuri Cherovic, a Russian man from the L4 colony. He was once a terrorist with a group named The Groves, but that was before the Eve wars and before he joined OZ.  
  
The second was a woman; Maybel Candy, an ex-White Fang underground leader. She was described as a woman who was as hard as nails and as tough as a diamond. Nothing and no one stood in her way.  
  
The final two members were brothers: Scott and Randy Pope, both were once chief guards of the Peacecrafts before they turned on them; joining the group that caused the downfall of the Peacecraft monarchy. The brothers were charged for mutiny before the coup against the royal family and were subsequently put into jail, receiving dishonourable discharges. They were mysteriously released after the coup, with full pardons.  
  
"As you all know," Marimeya began, "We have declaired war against the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and the gundam pilots. I have received information on the pilots, numbering six in all." The four soldiers looked at each other. "But there are only five gundams." Scott began Marimeya glared at him. "I am fully aware of that fact Captain Pope. You will when I explain." Dekim turned off the lights and turned on a projector.  
  
"This is pilot of Shenlong, pilot zero-five." A picture of Wufei Chang and his vital stats came up on the screen. Marimeya went on to explain his fighting styles, strengths and weaknesses. "He was last seen with his gundam in old China, visiting a distant cousin by the name of Lin Chang." She moved on to Trowa, then Duo and then Quatre. "The final two pilots work together. First, about the Gundam Wing Zero Custom. You might've heard some rumours about this mecha, all are not even close to the truth." Marimeya explained, she continued, "From what information we gathered, the Zero system can be highly dangerous in unstable minds and unskilled pilots. For those unlucky enough not to be skilled enough, the Zero system takes over their minds and the motor section of the brain." The four soldiers nodded, writing notes. "For those two with the best training in handling this system, it takes their spirits, so to say. It can cause them to hallucinate and see the consequences of their actions before they execute the action." "So they can have the advantage?" Maybel asked Marimeya nodded, "In a way, it can be an advantage, but they can still take the wrong path. after all, no one is perfect." "And these pilots?" Yuri asked, "What of them?" Dekim shuffled a few slides and finding two profiles. Randy and Scott let out a small snort. "Dorlain? A pilot! HAH!" said Randy "Why would a princess that we tried to kill, the only one left from her bloodline, want to pilot a gundam?" asked Scott. Marimeya slammed her hand down on the table, after she got her silence, she began her explaination: "The Queen and her friend, Vice-Foregin Minister Dorlain, teamed up with a man named Doctor J, the creator of unit zero-one. The rest of their activities are lost and unknown, but all that is known is that two children were trained: the Princess of the Sanq and an orphan boy." The four were silent. "They are Relena Peacecraft aka Relena Dorlain and Heero Yuy. They are both considered dangerous, so don't underestimate either of them. Dorlain may've been brought up by the Vice-Foregin Minister, but she has been trained by a military genius and her skills will be enhanced by the Zero system. As for Yuy, don't go near him unless you have something more powerful than him, he has the strength of two men." Marimeya dismissed her comrades.  
  
Four of the five gundams, the Tallgeese III, a white Taurus, two Leos and a Virgo were getting dangerously close to colony L3-X18999. Marimeya had seen this and had her Serpent mobile dolls ready for combat. "Remember Marimeya, the dolls system has the Epyon system installed, so they will fight differently that when they did during the Eve wars." Dekim explained. Marimeya nodded, turning her attention back to the large vid- screen.  
  
Quatre had noticed movement at the colony and had advised everyone to be on alert. "If they are dolls, we will know straight away." said Trowa "If they are dolls, they will be as good as gone!" yelled Duo "From what I have gathered Maxwell, these dolls are going to be more 'smarter' than what you faced last time." Milliardo said, gripping the controls of the Tallgeese. 'Where is Yuy and my sister. they disappeared a while ago. you better not be getting her in danger, Yuy!' thought Milliardo The dolls began to come out. About ten of them all at once. "Goodluck everyone." Quatre called, taking on about two dolls. While the members of the group were sustaining and inflicting damage, they were creating the perfect destraction for another gundam and two manned MS to slip away unnoticed from the colony.  
  
*Preventer HQ, Earth* Lady Une had received a call from the two pilots of Wing Zero. "You did WHAT?" she asked, raising her voice. "We rescued the Maxwell twins and are bringing them, Midii Une and Merian Chang back from L3-X18999." Relena replied. "What about the others? They're in a battle right this minute!" "We know. As soon as we get back to earth and drop off some guests, we'll be right back there." Heero explained. Lady shook her head. "You two are. never mind" The two teen pilots raised their eyebrows and terminated the link. Hilde was asleep in the corner of the room on a lounge chair, 'I better not wake her.' thought Lady, walking over and pulling a blanket from out of a cupboard. She wrapped the blanket around the young mother, trying to make her comfortable.  
  
Back in space: seven Serpents had been destroyed, two were damaged and one was still in good fighting order. Heavyarms was fast running out of ammunition, Shenlong had lost a dragon claw, Deathscythe's cloaking device had short-circuited, the Virgo and the Taurus had lost a gun each and part of an arm, one of Sandrock's heat shortels had cracked, and Tallgeese III's sheild had been sliced in thirds.  
  
Wufei sliced through another MD, making it explode in an instant. Soon; Noin, Treize and Milliardo had destroyed one and Trowa and Duo, the other. "Let's get outta here, before they get anymore ideas." Duo suggested. The others took the suggestion readily, turned around, and headed back to the blue planet.  
  
*Preventer HQ, Earth* Upon reaching Preventer HQ, the mobile suits were taken to the repair bays where Trowa, Milliardo, Quatre and Wufei went stright to work on their suits by themselves. Mechanics worked on the Taurus and the Virgo while Treize and Noin went to find men and women willing to fight against a new enemy. Duo went to Lady Une's office straight away, wanting to see Hilde, but seeing more than just her. "Osiris! Isis! GOD! HOWDIDYOUFINDTHEM???" The strange blonde and Chinese teens laughed slightly. Heero's eyes held a glint of amusement, his stony facard never lifting. Relena explained. "These two girls are Midii Une and Merian Long. They were doing some undercover work for Une in Marimeya's army." Relena took a breath, making sure she was getting the story right, she continued with a nod from Merian, "Merian was masquerading as an officer and Midii was just hiding in the base, finding strengths and weaknesses in the structure. Merian was the one in charge of looking after your two, and with Midii's help, we were able to help them off the colony." Duo looked confused. "How did you guys get out without detection?" he asked. It was Heero who answered him "It was you guys that created the diversion unknowingly. That's why we weren't in the fight." Duo nodded, picking up one of the twins from Hilde. "Thank you." came Duo's faint voice. Une looked at Relena and Heero. Relena took a deep breath. "Hilde, you and the twins have to get away from here. We can get you to a safe house until this is all over." Hilde shook her head. "No. I'm staying to fight." Duo drew her close, inhaling the scent of her hair. "You need to look after the twins. I'll sleep better knowing you are safe with them, out of the way of all this fighting." Hilde shook her head. Une walked over and knelt down in front of the girl. "Duo's right Hilde. Lucrezia has contacted an aunt of hers. your mother, I believe." Relena's eyebrows went up in surprise, Une continued, "Your mother is living in Berlin, Germany. She has said that she wants to come home for awhile, she would like to see you and your children." Hilde furrowed her forehead in thought. "Ok. I'll go, but Duo has to come for a little while too." Duo agreed and that night; Duo, Hilde and the twins were off to Germany. "We'll make sure that Deathscythe is ready for when you come back." Quatre said to Duo "Say hello to Auntie Michela for me Hilde." Said Lucrezia, Hilde nodded and gave her cousin a hug. "Be careful, Lu."  
  
Afew hours later, the small family arrived at the home of Michela Schbieker. From what Hilde had told Duo, Michela was a widow, her husband Hermann dying after the family was exiled from their home in the German countryside. Hilde also had two older brothers and an older sister, from what she was told by her mother, they had decided to go their separate ways. Hannah went to Canada, Blaz; to England, and Elf went to New Zeland. Hilde knocked on the door, there was muffled footsteps and he door opened. A woman in her early fifties, ebony coloured hair streaked with silver, petit and kind of plump answered the door. "Ah! Willkommen heim, Hilde." [1] she said, smiling warmly. "Mutter. darf ich ihnen meinen freund, Duo Maxwell und unser kinder Osiris und Isis." [2] replied Hilde. The only things Duo understood in those sentences was the names of himself, Hilde and their kids. "Duo, this is my mother Michela Schbieker." "Duo! Welcome to my home, please come in." Michela said in perfect English. Duo looked at Hilde, who smiled back at him. They both entered the house with the twins.  
  
Marimeya looked to her grandfather. "They got away! And they defeated my dolls!" "That was only to lull them into a false security. wait until the real battle begings Marimeya, then you shall be the victor." Marimeya smiled and nodded, "I'll do what my father was never able to do. take over a government and keep it." "I'll rally the troops, you will give your speech and then we will begin the take over." Dekim said, putting a hand on Marimeya's shoulder and witht hat, he left the room.  
  
*Preventer HQ Dorms: 12am* Heero woke with a start, he looked around wildly before calming down and looking at the ceiling. Something was disturbing him, and he needed to know what. The girl next to him stirred slightly before snuggling closer to Heero. Her nude body was warm, making Heero calmer than he was when he woke up. 'It was what I saw earlier. when we were coming back from L3.' Heero closed his eyes again, letting the warmth from Relena's body lull him into a stupor. He remembered bits a pieces of that image that Zero gave him, and it wasn't good.  
  
//It was all dusty and unbearably hot. There was definatley a fire near-by, the smell of burning fuel, wood and flesh clarified that. There was crying. a red-head girl. Marimeya. "FATHER! FATHER! I'm sorry." "You killed your own family. Dorothy's dead." More sobbing. "And you killed Trowa Barton. Heero Yuy is now a quadraplegic, Relena Dorlain lost her eyesight and Duo Maxwell lost an arm." "Stop father. please." "You will go to jail for this. you will lose your freedom for what these people have received."//  
  
"Bad dream, eh?" came a sleepy voice. "Relena." Heero pulled her closer to him, into a protective embrace. They both lay in silence, a blizzard outside being the only noise heard in the close vicinity. "It was that image. wasn't it?" Relena asked, lifting her head off her lover's chest and looking him in the eye. Heero nodded, "It is the first time that Zero's images have made me think and given me a nightmare." Relena bent down and kissed Heero softly. "It's ok. we will win and everyone will come out of this ok. we just need to keep our faith and hope." Heero pulled Relena back down and kissed her fervently. He ran his hands down her bare back lightly, making Relena shiver in excitement.  
  
An hour later, the young couple were happily sated and Heero's memories of the nightmare/Zero's image had almost all gone. "Relena. I love you." Heero whispered, his voice hoarse. Relena's reply was a peck on the cheek and a happy sigh. 'And I love you. Heero.' Relena thought sleepily.  
  
Little did anyone know what lay ahead, but they knew that there would be death and sacrifice. this was war, nothing was safe until it ended.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN 'EVE OF DESTRUCTION'  
  
Notes: [1] "Ah! Welcome Home, Hilde" [2] "Mother. I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Duo and our children Osiris and Isis."  
  
Well. after six months I have finished the first of five parts!!!! The sidefics will be out when I get a chance to write them. which should hopefully be soon.  
  
I got the idea for this fic after reading a series of books by Australian author John Marsden. The series is called 'The Tomorrow Series'. It is about a group of teens who go on a weekend camping trip, only to return to their town which is over-run by invaders. There are seven books in the series. They are well written and give a good description of the emotional and physical trials these teens go through as they fight for the freedom of their friends, family and country.  
  
As you can see, this fic series is way different to the Tomorrow series (so no sueing. the books are only my muse and inspiration).  
  
The Prologue of 'Eve of Destruction' will be posted soon.  
  
~ Lyndal [9/6/03] 


End file.
